When searching through one's bag or other portable enclosure (e.g., backpack, handbag, purse, gym bag, etc.), especially in low-light conditions, it is extremely difficult to see the item(s) that one is looking for. Inevitably, one has to empty the bag or other portable enclosure in order to locate the item(s).
Although sensor activated lights (such as passive infrared (“PIR”)-triggered lighting systems) exist for drawers, cupboards, pantries, home security systems, indoor house lamps, outdoor activated lights for the home, and the like, such systems are typically for static structures or enclosures, and thus are either bulky and/or ill-suited for portable enclosures or the like.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for illuminating a portable space (such as within a portable enclosure or the like).